


Knives and Pajamas

by TiBun



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Deaf Clint Barton, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Reckless Clint Barton, Soft Bucky Barnes, WinterHawk Bingo, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Clint is exhausted after a long mission; so what if there's an assassin in his bedroom?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Knives and Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> Bingo fills:  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo: Terrible Choices  
> Winterhawk Bingo: Mistaken Identity

Clint had just gotten back after a very long undercover mission, and all he wanted to do was to go to bed and stop existing for three days, at least. But protocol was a bitch that had him meeting with Steve at four in the morning to debrief.

Steve looked tired and apologetic the whole time, so Clint assumed as soon as he’d finished giving his report, he’d be free to go, and he stood up, grabbing his bow off the conference table.

He was wrong.

“Clint, there’s one more thing.”

Clint groaned, “Steve, it’s very late, I’m exhausted, I’ve just gotten back from a two month long mission, and I want a nice long date with my pillow.”

“I know, but— ”

“Whatever it is, it can wait until I rejoin the world of the living.”

“Clint, there’s—”

“Nighty-night, Cap!” Clint said firmly before tugging his hearing aids out of his ears and walking out the door.

He took the elevator up to the apartments floor before heading straight towards the one that belonged to him, pointedly ignoring the fact that the tower looked like it had been attacked in his time away and they were still working on the damages. As long as his room had a bed intact, he didn’t care what condition his apartment was in. If the outside of the building had been damaged, that was the first thing to have been fixed. As it was, Nat’s apartment had a hole in the wall right big enough to make her still-intact door useless, Steve’s looked completely blown out, along with the empty ones surrounding it, and Sam’s was no better. It looked like a good number of the Avengers were forced to find another place to lay their heads at night.

His apartment hadn’t been untouched, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as Steve’s. He was missing the wall separating his apartment from the hall, but it appeared that people had done some cleanup inside, and most of his furnisher had survived.

He set his bow down on a table and dropped his duffle bag on the floor as he made his way to the bathroom, which seemed completely untouched. He quickly showered and wrapped a towel around his waist, only because he was missing an important privacy wall, before moving over to his bedroom—another room seemingly untouched by whatever chaos had happened.

Not bothering with the lights, he flopped straight into his bed, landing on top of a body that reacted way too quickly for it being so late at night—or early in the morning? Either way.

The person grabbed Clint, rolling them both off the bed and pinning him onto the floor, the sharpness that could only be a blade pressing to Clint’s neck.

“Nat? No—you’re too big to be Nat… Look dude, I don’t give a shit who you are, but that’s my bed, and I have a date with it. My aids are out so don’t bother talking, just let me up so I can get to sleep.”

The knife was drawn back, but the person on top of him didn’t move.

Clint sighed, “Look, I don’t even care if you crash here, just let me crash in my own bed. And hey, if you turn out to be a baddie who is here to kill us Avengers, feel free to take me out once I’m asleep. Won’t get a fight that way.”

The person didn’t move at all.

Clint sighed again, “Please? I’ll die happy if I can just snuggle my pillow. The purple one that’s super fluffy and soft.”

There was a pause before finally the person slipped off him and stepped back, blending seamlessly into the dark shadows of the room. Clint flashed a tired smile, sure it couldn’t be seen, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Uhg, he was so tired. Smiling at his murderer.

“Thanks, Buddy. Maybe give me five minutes before you make your move or whatever.” Clint said, pushing himself up and stripping out of his towel and letting it drop to the floor before he slid into his bed with a groan, not even giving a shit about the idea of being killed while naked.

He shoved his face into his pillow and before he could think of anything more, he was out.

* * *

Clint moaned as the morning light roused him from his slumber and he forced himself to roll over onto his back to look up at the ceiling, wishing he was dead because he did not want to be awake.

“I hate you, morning. Let it return to night.” he muttered before becoming aware of a hint of movement in the corner of the room.

He turned his head, finding a bulky figure sitting on top of his horizontal dresser, one leg propped up comfortably while the other dangled down in front of the drawers. The man had long brown hair pulled up into a messy bun on top of his head, and he wore what looked like a comfortable pair of black flannel pajamas. But most telling was the gleam of silver that was his left hand.

“Fucking Winter Soldier.” Clint muttered,rubbing his eyes, “Weren’t you supposed to kill me or something? Save me from having to deal with the morning?”

The assassin’s icy blue gaze stared him down and he dropped his leg down as he brought up his hands, signing his words. Unexpected, but appreciated. Clint didn’t want to bother with the idea of trying to read lips or going on a scavenger hunt for wherever he left his aids.

 _“I never agreed to your plan of killing you in your sleep.”_ The soldier’s lip’s twitched with amusement in a similar way that Nat’s did.

“That’s hardly fair. You gonna do me in now then?”

_“How about coffee first?”_

“Is it poisoned?”

_“Not at all.”_

“You’re really not here to kill me?”

The soldier stood up and shook his head, _“Trying not to murder anyone here, but if I do it might be Stark for all the annoying poking he does on my arm. I was using your bed as my room was completely destroyed and hasn't been fixed yet.”_

Clint flinched, “Ah, so you’re a friend now. Cool. uh, did you sleep on my dresser all night because of me?”

The Soldier smirked and shook his head, _“You have a couch.”_

“Right...so you just came to pull an Edward Cullen on me?”

_“I don’t know that reference.”_

“Lucky. I kinda hate that I do know that reference.” Clint said, flashing a grin as he got up to look for pants.

The Soldier gave an interested once-over before averting his gaze.

“Well, got a name so I can call you something other than Edward?” Clint asked, pulling open a drawer and digging through for a pair of sweatpants. He skipped finding boxers. It was his first day off after a long mission. He wanted the comfort.

The soldier waited for Clint to look at him before finger spelling his name; _“Bucky.”_

“Huh, that name seems familiar. Give me some time to wake up properly with coffee and maybe I’ll figure it out.”

_“You seem to be taking this all pretty well considering.”_

“Yeah, well, no one’s ever accused me of having a good sense of self-preservation. Plus, you’re kinda cute in that soft pajamas and bun combo you have going. The knife you have hidden also makes you sexy, and you had all night to kill me with it, so, you know, I figure I can trust ya.”

Bucky made a movement that could only be a chuckle, _“Natasha was right, I do find you to be an entertaining guy.”_

“She’s a good judge of character. Come on, you promised coffee?” Clint said, pulling a purple hoodie on over his head. “You happen to see where my aids went?”

_“Bathroom counter. I put them on the charger in there after I almost stepped on one.”_

“Ah, yeah, that happens sometimes when I’m super tired or injured. Thanks for picking them up for me. Tony wouldn’t be amused if they broke again.”

Clint moved to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and put his aids in before moving out to where Bucky was waiting for him.

“So what happened here?” Clint asked as they stepped out into the hall and started to pass by the obvious damage he had noticed the night before.

“Thor, Hulk, and a lot of alcohol I’m pretty sure didn’t come from Earth.”

“Aw, and I missed it? JARVIS, you got the footage for me, Bud?”

“I’ll compile clips from that evening for your viewing and send it to your email, Agent Barton.” the AI promised.

“Sweet.”

They rounded into the community area and headed towards the kitchen for coffee and any breakfast that had been made, or at least, that was Clint’s plan. He didn’t know what Bucky planned to do that morning. He only just met the guy.

Steve was standing at the stove, flipping pancakes while Nat sat at the table enjoying a stack.

Nat looked up when they entered, amusement curling the corners of her lips ever so slightly, “Oh good, you survived. Steve was certain you’d hobble in with a stab wound each.”

“Almost slit his throat, actually. Then he offered to just let me if he got to be in the bed first.”

“I was naked and unarmed, most I could have done was strangle him which totally isn’t my style.” Clint added as he poured himself a mug of coffee and sat down next to his best friend, taking her fork to steal a bite of her pancakes.

“I think you just have a death wish.” She said with an unamused look. She wasn’t the type to share food, at least in the mornings. Never stopped Clint, though.

“Can we not joke so lightheartedly about murdering each other?” Steve sighed.

“Yes, Mom.” Clint rolled his eyes, and Bucky burst out laughing.

Clint grinned, glad _someone_ appreciated his humor so early in the morning. He was really starting to like the guy beyond the pretty sight he made.

“Well, good to see you two get along.” Steve said, sliding a plate of pancakes over to Bucky, “And good to hear you laughing again, Buck.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Nosy punk. I know how to enjoy myself.” he flashed a smile at Clint. 

“Oh, should we leave you two alone to flirt?” Natasha asked suddenly.

Clint felt his face heat up, but he didn’t say anything.

“It would make things easier.” Bucky responded, giving Clint a soft look.

Clint swallowed. Okay, the hot guy who sleeps with a knife wants to flirt with him. He has no problem with that. He drained the coffee from his mug then grinned at Bucky, “How about we go grab better coffee at that place down the street where these two won’t tease us the whole time?”

“Better idea than murdering you in your sleep.”

Clint laughed as he got up, “Yeah well, in my defence I was practically dead on my feet last night and I had no idea who was hiding out in my bed. Didn’t want to deal with anything at that point unless it involved my face meeting my pillow.”

“Maybe next time it can be your lips meeting mine, Doll.” Bucky flirted as they made their way towards the elevator, passing Tony along the way.

“What the hell,” Clint heard Tony distantly say once he got to the kitchen, “Is Terminator and Legolas a thing now? When did that happen?”

Clint smiled and stepped into the elevator, “We’ll see how this coffee date thing goes before we get to the kissing...wait, are you going to go in your pajamas?”

Bucky shrugged. “Why not?”

Gosh, Clint was falling deep and hard for this guy.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
